<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Preziose Stelle Nel Cielo by PrezioseStelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333430">Preziose Stelle Nel Cielo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezioseStelle/pseuds/PrezioseStelle'>PrezioseStelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I hope, NSFW, Smutt, You Have Been Warned, cazzo, cum, gonna write some more of them later, i just can't with this ship, so cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezioseStelle/pseuds/PrezioseStelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, that was the best day at work ever..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Preziose Stelle Nel Cielo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mulder grabbed out a cigarette, and gave it to Scully to smoke, but she declined.</p><p>"Since when do you smoke, Mulder?"</p><p>"Since well, a few weeks ago, is that a problem?"</p><p>"Well not really no, but if wind of this gets around the FBI..."</p><p>"Now why would I let that happen? You know I am not that careless."</p><p>"That's a lie and you know it."</p><p>"It's not like I am careless about everything."</p><p>"Mulder, just last week you were watching a porno at work and Skinner almost walked in the door. He could of seen you slacking off you know?"</p><p>"Well who knows maybe that stuff turns him on."</p><p>"Mulder, just shut up already."</p><p>"But why shut up? Unless... maybe you want to shut me up?"</p><p>"Mulder, if that is your idea of a good time then surely you must be mistaken."</p><p>"Come on Scully, you know you want this too."</p><p>"Well yes, but for god damn sake Mulder we are at work, your supposed to act professional."</p><p>"Hmm, says you."</p><p>"Well what's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Remember last week? I thought you'd never want to let go of me."</p><p>"Mulder, you fell on the floor after Skinner almost caught you and you bumped your head. Why would I let that slip so easily?"</p><p>"I mean, I could just tell you were itching for a better time."</p><p>"Well yes, I kinda wanted to... you know?"</p><p>"I do know what you mean, but hey, it wouldn't hurt yeah? We can head back down to the office and sneak around. No one is gonna come in anyways."</p><p>"You said that the last time we did it on your desk and John and Monica both walked in on our little show."</p><p>"They seemed to be fine with it."</p><p>"Yeah fine with the fact that it wasn't there desks. Come on Mulder, get a grip, we can't do this. what if other people see us?"</p><p>"Well Scully, I doubt that, I know your a hard woman to convince but hot damn I can't wait until later to hold you close."</p><p>"Does it really have to be right now I mean we are in the middle of a case..."</p><p>"Scully, the case can wait. Your much more important to me."</p><p>"Well if you insist, lead the way big man."</p><p>~~</p><p>"Well, you two are finally back." Monica spoke as John smiled.</p><p>"We'll leave you two alone, but if you so much as touch my desk your done for, understood?" John spoke as the others laughed and they left.</p><p>"Are you ready for this?"</p><p>"Well, I am a bit skeptical on the whole thing, but eh, no one is here to watch us get it on, so no point in denying it."</p><p>"At least they left the room. We can have some peace and quiet down here while we... heh, work."</p><p>"Mulder, just shut the fuck Up and fuck me good."</p><p>He obeyed, and unbuttoned her shirt after he took off his. Then they took off the rest of their clothes to reveal a wet erection forming on them both, and Mulder went down to lick her cum. He smiled as she went down to do the same, and soon bit him.</p><p>"Ow."</p><p>"Did you like that? There is plenty more where that came from." Dana chuckled.</p><p>"I really can't say no to that." Mulder grinned as they got Up on his desk. Everything was pushed on the floor besides the phone and computer as they got it on hard. Tons of pulling, tugging, kisses, and smut insured. Soon Mulder stood up to let Scully get a better taste of his cock, and without knowing it Skinner had walked in, a little shocked.</p><p>"Well, that was quite a show." He chuckled as Mulder screamed.</p><p>"AH um Assistant Director Skinner I can explain..."</p><p>"No need, I came down to give you some more case files and heard from someone upstairs that there was a lot of rough noise down here. I will just be on my way now I suppose, and Mulder, if you so much as let this interfere with your work I will personally have you reprimanded, understood?" He said as he walked away. Mulder started to whisper to Scully.</p><p>"Well, that was the best day at work ever. Wanna try again?"</p><p>"In your dreams Mulder."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>